Tow the consideration
by superfixen
Summary: just imagine Chandler didn't take advantage in london- i'm afraid it's not very good, but here it is anyway


So this is a What-If Story and definitely C+M. Just Imagine Chandler didn't want to take advantage of Monica that night in London (Like that would ever happen with any guy or a girl looking like CCA!?). I have to warn you. This is highly lofty and theatrical. And sappy. But hey - fiction has to make up for life. Don't sue me. I don't own anything. That's right. CB and MG live voluntarily in my basement for my entertainment purposes. Well, it's not even my basement… but you know.. Here we go..  
  
  
  
PART ONE  
  
ALMOST ORIGINAL LONDON  
  
Everything happened exactly the way it did until:  
  
Chandler: How drunk are you?  
  
Monica: Drunk enough that I know I wanna do this, not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage….  
  
Here we go:  
  
Did she really just say that? And did she really mean what she said? Chandler looked completely lost, torn between what he wanted and what he should, obviously experiencing paradise and hell and the same time. His moment had finally arrived. There she was, this beautiful and amazing woman he knew for so long, nearly as long as he had dreamt to get a chance like this. But that didn't matter, because….  
  
"I'm afraid that combination does not exist. I'm feeling guilty already. Monica, please, don't do this."  
  
…he knew better.  
  
"You shouldn't. I think it does exist. I actually know it does.", she said thinking he was just hesitating because she had bulldozed him by her unusual behavior. She took another step closer to him as a sign that she was completely sure about what she was suggesting.  
  
"Monica, please…"  
  
Then it hit her. Monica froze. This wasn't happening. He was really turning her down? But he was a guy after all! And she was the most beautiful woman in most rooms! And she was offering drunken sex with no strings attached! This couldn't be happening. -But it did. And now? She lowered her head to stare at the floor. Stare at the floor - That was exactly what she would do as long as it would take to come up with something that would undo this awkward situation. There was no way she would ever be able to look him in the eyes after this - especially not right now.  
  
Chandler then spoke again: " But you should definitely stay here tonight."  
  
She lifted her head expectantly while a little smile was forming on her face. Well, maybe she had been dissapointed to soon. Maybe she had misunderstood him somehow. Maybe he really had been just unsure about it at first.  
  
But he continued : "..in Joey's bed of course."  
  
Nope, she had been right. He was turning her down. Without any hesitation.  
  
Her smile dissapeared again within a second, leaving her starring at him this time, starring in disbelief.  
  
And he didn't even seem to have a problem with making fun of her by offering her to sleep there – in Joey's bed. How could he do this to her? How was she supposed to sleep in the same room after this embarrissing intercourse. How was she supposed to wake up in the same room when she would be sober and this even more embarrissing. How was she supposed to sleep at all after this?She had literally thrown herself at him, he had stepped aside and she had fallen really hard and really deep.  
  
Chandler: "I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind. And I'm even more sure that he won't be back tonight. There's no way I'll allow you to leave this room tonight. In your state of mind you might do something stupid with the next guy you see. But you would regret it in the morning, that's for sure. "  
  
With that he went and handed her one of his t-shirts to sleep in and pulled back the covers on Joey's bed.  
  
Monica didn't know what to do or what to say, so she did and said - nothing. She had in fact wanted to do something stupid with the next guy – him , but as it seemed that was not that easy.…If he wanted her to stay in order to prevent that she did something stupid, he was way to late. The mess had already been done. There was nothing she could do that she would regret more in the morning than what she just had done. Well particularly she regretted what he had done, but…She had to get out of there. Now. "I-I- I…I don't think so. I-I gotta go." Monica headed for the promising exit wanting nothing else than to be alone.  
  
"No way." Chandler jumped up, grabbed her and pulled her back. He then locked the door and hid the key in the pocket of his PJs.  
  
Him grabbing her felt like a thousand painful elektroshocks shooting through her body. She freed herself instantly. Five minutes ago all she could think of was being as close to him as humanly possible, and now she couldn't stand his touch. But this was even worse: There was no way for her to get the key back without touching him. She was stuck. In this room. Over night. With him. Hearing him breathing. Hearing him beeing.  
  
This evening had begun as her worst nightmare and now it ended exactly like that. She wanted so badly to wake up. But therefore she would have to go to sleep.  
  
She entered the bathroom and stayed obviously much longer than necessary. He wanted her to wear his shirt. That was crazy. Why would she wear clothes of someone who just now had hurt and embarrassed her like this? Because the alternative was worse: She clearly wouldn't sleep in her underwear. And at least it was a clean one – without his smell all over.  
  
When she came back Chandler was already in his bed, pretending to sleep.  
  
She knew better. She could hear him breathing and he clearly didn't sleep. She crawled in Joey's bed pulling the blanket over her head. This was going to be a rough night.  
  
Two hours later Monica wasn't that sure anymore whether he was asleep or not. But she for sure wasn't. He hadn't made a big deal out of it. So maybe everything was going to be okay between them in the morning. She just had to pretend that she had been really drunk and then they would be able to laugh about it. Well, maybe it would be okay between them, but it for sure wouldn't be okay for her.  
  
When she woke up in the morning after a very short night she wasn't that anxious anymore. She had thought it through and she was convinced that she could handle the situation. She was just going to act like nothing happened and when he'd try to bring it up, she would just shrug it off with a joke saying she had been really drunk. And that she noticed by her terrible hangover: she had been really drunk.  
  
But he wasn't there anymore. He had already gotten up. Although she was convinced to be okay with the situation now she was somehow relieved to be alone. 


End file.
